1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering wheel of a vehicle, in detail, a biometric steering wheel that can measure biosignals of a driver.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles are equipped with a steering wheel that transmits an operational force for controlling the direction of the vehicles and drivers generally continuously operates the steering wheels with hands while driving the vehicles. It is possible to provide new function, which cannot be obtained in the related art, for users, by acquiring and utilizing biosignals, which can be acquired from driver's hands, using a steering wheel.
That is, it is possible to provide service about the present health condition of drivers, by acquiring biosignals from the drivers' hands through a steering wheel and analyzing the biosignals.
Further, other than that, more kinds of services are possible in accordance with development of the technology analyzing biosignals acquired as described above.
It is the most basic and necessary in the above service to stably acquire desired biosignals from drivers without inconveniencing the drivers.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.